<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feels like summer by akinoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381418">feels like summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris'>akinoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Fic, just.. so much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime spoils Oikawa Tooru every summer, because Oikawa Tooru deserves the best. </p><p>And because Oikawa Tooru has the prettiest smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feels like summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwaizumi has many reasons he does part time jobs during the summer. Mainly because he wants to get new volleyball stuff, wants to treat his parents, etcetera. But deep inside him, a part of him that he buries, it’s because he wants to spoil Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realises that one day when he called Oikawa after he got his first pay for his part time job out to get him the overpriced ice-cream that Oikawa is obsessed with but can only get once a month. Oikawa beams when he had called him and Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Iwa chan?” Oikawa asked for the tenth time that single phone call. “But you’re always complaining about how overpriced it is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi groaned, because it’s true. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> overpriced for one single cone of ice-cream. “Yes, idiot.” he rolls his eyes. “And if you don’t come here quick I’ll tell them to hide your stupid bubblegum flavoured ice-cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa chan!” he can hear Oikawa pout. “Always so mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hurry up then,” he smirked. “I’ll be waiting, Shittykawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he saw Oikawa practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>drool </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the Snickers flavoured ice-cream, and the cookie dough ice-cream, and the strawberry flavoured one, he had rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa chose bubblegum, of course, but Iwaizumi had pointed out the Snickers, cookie dough and strawberry flavoured ones, causing Oikawa to gape at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you getting so many, Iwa chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re for you, idiot.” Oikawa blinked. “You’re drooling it’s embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wiped the corners of his lips and they’re dry, of course. Because Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>drool. He did smile brightly at the thought of his best friend spoiling him so he pulled Iwaizumi for a side hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are the best, Iwa chan! Always spoiling me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my personal space, dumbass. I don’t <em>spoil</em> you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s heart had thumped in his chest and it’s that moment where he realises that his best friend’s happiness is his happiness as well. And probably because he likes the look on Oikawa’s stupid face right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time he “unconsciously” spoiled Oikawa is again during the summer. And again, after his pay for his part time job. This time, they went to the ramen shop that he and Oikawa went to since they were kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re greeted by the nice old lady who had served them from the very first time they went there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she beamed. “Hajime-kun, Tooru-kun, I haven’t seen the two of you in a while! Still attached to the hip, the both of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Iwaizumi’s heart started doing flips. It’s probably from the excitement, whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Obaasan!” Oikawa smiled brightly and the old lady’s smile gradually became bigger, too. “You’re looking as beautiful as ever, I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed. That’s Oikawa’s charm for you. “Tooru-kun, always so charming. Go ahead and sit! I’ll give your usuals right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Obaasan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they’re seated across each other, they start reminiscing the fond memories they have there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you did the spicy challenge and didn’t stop pooping for like a week?” Oikawa laughed, holding his cold green tea in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cringes. Because he does, he really does. “My ass burned for the rest of the week,” he sighed. “I wonder if that’s how it feels to be fucked in the ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was laughing but he stopped because Oikawa didn’t join him. When he looked up to see his best friend, he had a faint blush on his cheeks, eyes wide and the tips of his ears were red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Oikawa, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clears his throat and laughs weirdly. “Yeah, Iwa chan. You just caught me off guard that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean-“ before he could finish the question, their ramen arrived and the conversation was soon forgotten, buried in the back of his mind because now his thoughts are clearly preoccupied by the food in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate in comfortable silence and Iwaizumi stole glances of Oikawa as he slurped his tonkatsu ramen , face content and smile wide. And it’s worth it. Spending thousands of yen to see that stupid smile on his best friend’s face is always worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always spoiling me, Iwa chan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, don’t talk with your mouth full, <em>idiot</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next summer, Iwaizumi had set his mind on the things he’s going to buy this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, he’s going to get new shirts to practice in because honestly, there’s no pain in looking good during practice once in a while. He’s not sure though if he’s trying to look good for other people or for Oi— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. Now is not the time to think about the newfound crush on his idiot best friend, nope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second, he’s going to get a new volleyball because the one he has at home is badly damaged already. Oikawa had gotten that for him for his 13th birthday. That along with some other gifts Oikawa had gotten him. They were new Dragonball mangas, and a few Godzilla posters that are still up in his bedroom and if he smiles every time he sees the poster, thinking about how flustered Oikawa was when he gave him them, no one has to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third, he’s going to get Oikawa some new training shoes. The idiot had ruined another one of his shoes because he had been overworking himself, again, and it pissed him off so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to assure himself that he’s not spoiling Oikawa because he has a crush on him, but it’s because he had always bought stuff for Oikawa after his pay. It’s basically a must now, he reassured himself. Like giving his parents money every time. It’s like that with Oikawa too, it’s definitely not because of the feelings he has for the idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this time, he doesn’t just want to buy shoes for Oikawa. He had thought about taking Oikawa to the movies, too. With this crush on Oikawa, it’s not a date, right? They’ve gone to the movies a bunch of times together. But it’s different then, because Iwaizumi had never felt the want to hold his hand in the dark, and maybe steal a kiss on his cheeks and make out in the dark while the movie played loudly on the speakers in the background. It’s different because now, Iwaizumi really wants to hold his hands while Oikawa has his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped by Oikawa’s house that evening and went up to Oikawa’s room with his mom’s permission. He held the shopping bag tightly in his hand and let out a breath as he opened the door to Oikawa’s room. It smelled like Oikawa, and his best friend slash crush smelled nice. Like vanilla and mint mixed together. And it’s Iwazumi’s favourite scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, idiot.” he said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Oikawa was going through the volleyball magazine and he let it drop to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So vulgar, Iwa chan!” Oikawa pouted. Now, Oikawa always pouted, but Iwaizumi has never wanted to kiss it away so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I got you something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa furrowed his brows, lips curling up to the biggest smile Iwaizumi had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even seen it, stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it already!” Oikawa hugged the shopping bag into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Open it,” he said, plopping himself on Oikawa’s bed. It smells even more like him here, Iwaizumi loves it so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eager hands, Oikawa tore open the wrapper and Iwaizumi had chosen to pay attention to the walls of Oikawa’s room, already blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s silent for a while and it made Iwaizumi worry. “Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa chan,” Oikawa breathed out, his tone of voice familiar. It’s the tone he uses when he feels overwhelmed. “Hajime, this is perfect!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s heart stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just looking at this in the magazine not long ago, God Hajime, you just read my mind! Telepathy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, as usual. “Again, we do not have telepat— oof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had jumped onto his laps, straddling him, his hands around Iwaizumi’s neck and the hair on Iwaizumi’s body had rise, feeling the warmness of Oikawa’s breath in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are the best, Iwa chan.” Oikawa breathed out, words barely a whisper. Iwaizumi had chuckled and threaded his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, stroking his soft locks slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you deserve the best Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, equally soft. He pulled Oikawa away from him, not liking the way he doesn’t feel his best friend’s warmth on him again. “But I swear to God, Tooru, if you ruin these because you’re overworking yourself, I will kill you myself.” he warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted, again, but it quickly morphed into one big teethy grin. It makes Iwaizumi’s stomach churn. “You’ll never hurt me, Iwa chan! You love me too much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicked Oikawa’s nose gently, and Oikawa had giggled in response, and when Iwaizumi realised that Oikawa is indeed still on his lap, he had blushed so hard. He’s pretty sure Oikawa realises. There’s no way he doesn’t. Not when they’re this close to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off me, dickhead. You’re heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you like me here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I d-don’t. The fuck are you saying shithead don-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s cut off by a pair of soft lips on him, eyes widening  as he realise that it is indeed Oikawa’s lips on him. He had dreamt of this for so long, and now it’s really happening. He closed his eyes and kissed back, softly and gently, making sure that he’s able to savour every inch of Oikawa’s soft lips on him and he grabbed his waist, pulling him in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s hands gripped his biceps and it caused him to laugh in the kiss. Oikawa pulled away and gave him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you laugh you jerk.” Oikawa asked, lips read and sleek with saliva. God Iwaizumi’s gone for this loser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you commenting on my biceps and now you’re gripping on them like your life depends on them.” he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter blushed and looked down instead, biting his lower lips. Iwaizumi let out a soft laugh and pinched his cheeks, making Oikawa groan in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t go sulking on me now Tooru.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re <em>mean</em>, Iwa chan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Iwaizumi’s heart is going crazy right now. He’s probably going to die from how fast it’s beating in his chest. “But you love me, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked up to him, eyes searching Iwaizumi’s face. He bit his lower lip again and nod enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he smiled. “Yes Hajime, you idiot, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s all that matters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last summer he spent as a high school student was the most hectic. With college entrance exams coming and his part time job where he chose to take too many shifts because he desperately needed the money, Iwaizumi had barely time to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he has to do this if he wants to end up in that medical school in Tokyo and spoil Oikawa so much because the idiot just had to choose to move to Brazil of all places to play volleyball professionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to accept, really. They’ve been attached to the hips since they were kids, for fucks sake. And this will be the first time they’ll be apart. So far apart from each other. It’s not going to be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell of the cafe chimed and Iwaizumi’s eyes never left his biology textbook as he let out a loud “Welcome in!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for the footsteps to stop to finally look up and when he did, he was shocked to see his boyfriend standing in front of the counter, looking as beautiful as ever. “No offense, Iwa chan, but your customer service is really bad.” his boyfriend snickered. Oikawa Tooru. Boyfriend. Oikawa Tooru is his boyfriend. His.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes — fondly, this time — and chuckled. “Yeah but at least I’m not shit at being a boyfriend. What can I do for you, pretty boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, such a flirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for you, <em>babe</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me, idiot.” Iwaizumi laughed. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bought you these,” Oikawa put the shopping bag on the counter, pushing it towards Iwaizumi. It’s a bag from an expensive boutique, he realises but it’s probably just a bag he got from his mother or something. Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting anything from the store, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the sudden gesture? Did you ruin the shoes I gave you? Did you tear my shirt? Did you spill something on my sweater you clumsy asshole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “No I didn’t! Just open it already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi carefully goes through the bag and pulled out a black trench coat and sure enough, a tag with the store’s name is still on. Oikawa had actually bought this coat for him. And it’s the coat he had been eyeing for months but never got because he’s too busy saving up for college and spoiling Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured since you have been spoiling me so much I’d get you something first, this time.” Oikawa said so casually that it pisses Iwaizumi off. He’s saying it like he didn’t just spend almost fifty thousand yen on a coat that Iwaizumi had been drooling over for months. “And you’ve been eye fucking the coat for months it’s making me jealous, Hajime. You should be eye fucking your boyfriend, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let out a hearty laugh because he can’t respond to anything. Tooru is just amazing. Too amazing for him, maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Tooru.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much,” Iwaizumi said, pulling him in by his closer. Their lips are inches apart and Iwaizumi could smell the hint of bubblegum in Oikawa’s hot breath. “I love you too much, you dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! this is my first iwaoi fic because.... iwaizumi. yes i wrote this because of iwaizumi. blame him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>